


Early In The Morning

by Sxymami0909



Series: Slightly Broken [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Post Season 4, Reaper Mythology, Resurrection, Teen Pregnancy, Truths revealed, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison’s return shakes things up in the pack, testing relationships and bringing with it a slew of questions that very few have the answers to. Something is coming, something big and with the most recent news from Deaton about their unborn child, Lydia and Stiles need to make a decision that might very well put the small family they built in danger. No one is safe and with the information they uncover even the strongest of bonds might be broken. (Title from ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** Drunk stydia fic? You can do whatever you'd like with it and even combine it with other requests I'd just really like to see Stiles and Lydia together and both equally wasted.

Stiles sat on the chair in the living room right across from the couch that Lydia was currently lying on. His arms resting on his legs, body hunched over as his fingers shook, the movements jerky. His eyes never left the strawberry blonde as Deaton pressed his fingers to her wrist, eyes on his watch. He could feel eyes on him, but he never once turned. He wasn’t ready for what he knew he’d see. Right now all that mattered was Lydia and their son.

When Cora had called him and told him what happened or given him the cliff notes version he’d called Deaton and rushed over to the loft. And now…Stiles still wasn’t entirely sure what to do with himself. He shifted forward, “Is she okay?” He asked his voice hoarse.

Deaton sighed softly and glanced over his shoulder at Stiles. He felt for the teenager, he did. He could see how anxious he was, but his constant questions didn’t make things any easier. “She’s resting at the moment Stiles.” His words were calm. “But everything seems alright.” He stated as he placed her hand down on the couch. “Her heart rate is back to normal. Spine looks alright as well.” He said as he stood and turned around to face Derek who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes on Lydia.

“Now what I do need to know is exactly what happened from the beginning.” He told the younger man sternly. This was important…this changed things.

Derek opened his mouth to start telling Deaton what happened, but before anything came out the loft door burst open, the sound echoing around the quite room as Scott and Isaac burst into the loft.

All heads turned in their direction and Scott glanced around his body freezing when he spotted the person he was looking for. He stepped forward, but his footing faltering slightly. He swallowed heavily, chest tight. “Allison?” He whispered, moisture prickling at the corner of his eyes.

Allison shifted from where she’d been standing in the background and stepped forward at the sight of Scott. Warmth filled her chest and she sent him a teary eyed smile. “It’s me,” she said softly and before she could say anything else Scott was in front of her and large arms were wrapping around her making a startled noise fall from her throat. It had been so long since she’d been able to touch anyone.

Scott ran his hand down her back before moving them up her arm and then cupping her cheeks, his gaze holding hers. He didn’t know what was going on and to be quite honest he didn’t care. Allison was standing right in front of him. He was touching her; talking to her…she was real. “You’re here.” He whispered.

Allison couldn’t help the tear that slipped down her cheek. She nodded, “Yeah.” She reached out and gripped his midsection, something she never thought she’d be able to do again. “I’m here.” She confirmed.

Scott leaned his forehead against hers closing his eyes momentarily as he soaked it all in.

Isaac stood off to the side, chest tight and when he felt a hand brush against his arm he glanced over to his side and spotted Cora. The expression on her face was softer than normal and when her fingers threaded through his he took refuge in the comfort glad that Cora was there. She knew how hard this was for him. Seeing Allison knowing what they had was something, but not the kind of something she had with Scott hurt. But it was something he understood now, something that had taken him a while to accept after her death. He glanced over at Stiles whose eyes had finally shifted away from Lydia and over to his best friend.

Stiles’ throat closed up at the sight of Allison and Scott reuniting. The air felt like it had left his lungs. His eyes burned with unshed tears and as they stood there together he realized the fact that they had been missing each other for so long was his fault. He’d done that. Nogitsune or no Nogitsune, Allison’s death was his fault. It was a guilt he still felt every day. He wasn’t sure how to look her in the eyes after what he’d done.

The sound of a soft groan drew his attention from Scott and Allison and back to the couch where Lydia was lying down. He pushed himself up and moved over to the couch quickly; eyes wide as he bent down worry clear on his face. “Hey, Lyds you okay?”

Everyone’s attention was drawn to Stiles and Lydia and Allison couldn’t help the way her palm slid down Scott’s arm and gripped his hand tightly. She was scared for her best friend.

Derek walked around to the coffee table and paused beside Stiles as he watched Lydia shift on the couch. “I already told you what happened Deaton,” he answered finally. “Right now we just need to make sure Lydia is okay.”

Deaton pursed his lips, but didn’t say anything as his gaze once again moved towards the young woman on the couch.

She could hear voices around her and it took a minute for Lydia to place them. Her eyes fluttered open and she cringed slightly at the light, blurry images all around her. A steady throb filled her head and she blinked twice before her vision cleared the sight of Stiles and Derek right above her making her brows draw together in confusion. “What’s going on?” She asked voice hoarse.

Relief crossed Stiles’ face, a heavy breath falling from his lips as he reached out taking her hand in his. He brought her hand to his lips pressing a kiss to her skin. “Thank god you’re okay,” he responded quietly as his other hand reached out and brushed some of her hair away from her face. “How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?”

Lydia shook her head for a second and then thought better of it, her gaze drifting to Derek who held a pensive expression on his face. “My head hurts,” she answered. “The last thing I remember clearly is Stiles bringing me home. I came in and talked to Derek and Cora for a bit and then went to bed. I was so tired.” She admitted.

Deaton angled his head to the side and studied Lydia for a moment before clearing his throat to get the teenagers attention. “It seems your son is stronger than any of us anticipated.” He stated. “When you were sleeping and your defenses were down his abilities were able to take hold of you.” He explained.

Stiles shot Deaton a look when he saw the panic cross Lydia’s face. “But everyone is okay…and as far as Deaton can tell you’re okay too.” He told her calmly.

Lydia pushed herself up slowly and what she saw just past Stiles made her freeze. Several feet behind the father of her child stood Scott and beside him Allison, their hands clasped tightly together. And the minute she locked eyes with her best friend it was like everything came rushing back. She sucked in a sharp breath, gasping softly as the memories from the last few hours came back to her in a rush knocking the wind out of her. “Oh god…” She whispered her gaze flickering over to Derek.

“It’s okay,” Derek said immediately, “Everything’s okay. I’m fine. You and the baby are okay and…Allison is here.” He stated glancing over at the brunette briefly.

Lydia followed his gaze and she just stared at the other girl afraid to believe she was real after everything that had happened. “How?” She asked her voice barely a whisper.

Stiles hesitated, “We’re not sure.” He replied squeezing her hand gently.

Deaton started gathering up his things as he spoke, “Actually I have a theory.” When he had originally told Stiles and Lydia about Reapers he hadn’t quite expected things to turn out the way they had. But now that he knew the extent of their child’s powers it was time he told them the story…the _whole_ story…the one Peter had been talking about all along. The one he hoped he’d never have to tell.

 

______

 

Stiles frowned once everyone was settled in the living room twenty minutes later, his brows lifting as he glanced at Deaton. “Well, what happened? How did Lydia bring Allison back?” He asked his gaze briefly drifting over to the brunette, but looking away quickly. The guilt still weighed on him heavily. He knew he’d have to talk to Allison eventually, but now wasn’t that time. Deaton’s voice drew his attention away from his thoughts.

“I don’t believe she did,” Deaton offered sending Allison a sympathetic look.

Lydia, who was sitting up now on the couch beside Stiles pointed over at her best friend. “Obviously I did,” she stated, “She’s right there.”

Deaton shook his head. “Yes, technically she’s there, but what I believe happened while you were under the influence of the Reaper is you ciphered some of Derek’s life force out of his body and somehow managed to transfer it into Allison’s spirit and because of that you gave her a corporeal form.” He explained. “But that isn’t going to last forever.” He told them quietly.

Scott took that moment to speak up his hand tightening on Allison’s. “So Allison isn’t back for good.” He stated, his heart clenching at the thought of having her here in his arms and then having to let her go _again_.

Deaton glanced over at Scott, “I’m afraid not.”

Stiles watched his best friends face nearly crumble and it felt like someone sucker punched him. This was his fault. His hands clenched on his knees and he wanted to say something to make it better, anything, but he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Can we make it permanent?” Lydia’s voice traveled through the quiet room and all eyes turned to her.

Deaton watched her closely his arms folding over his chest. “I don’t—no there isn’t a way.” He stated.

Lydia narrowed her eyes. “You’re lying.” She countered as she shifted forward slowly. “If I was able to do this when I was using the baby’s powers then why can’t I do it again? If I can harness them while I’m awake then I can control it. You said that Reapers have the ability to take life and to _give_ it.”                         

Derek could hear the veterinarian’s heartbeat pick up speed and he angled his head to the side as he watched Deaton closely. Something wasn’t right. “There’s something you aren’t telling us.” He said a hint of irritation coloring his tone.

Cora and Isaac studied Deaton as well both waiting to see what he would say. Scott cleared his throat, a pensive expression on his face. “Deaton if you know something…you need to tell us.”

Deaton glanced around the room, all eyes on him and he sighed. The Druid took a seat in one of the living room chairs and nodded. “What I’m about to tell you very few people still know.” He started. “A long time ago back when Druids were more prominent in Beacon Hills and there was an alliance between the Argents and the Hales, before Gerard came into power. A wolf mated with a banshee.” He stated simply pausing to make sure everyone was following along so far and when no one interrupted he continued.

“He was an alpha and she was part of one of the largest banshee clans in California.” He explained.

“Clans?” Lydia interrupted confused. “You mean there used to be more of us? I thought it was something that you’re born with.” She replied confused because outside of Meredith Lydia knew she was the only banshee in Beacon Hills.

Deaton’s gaze fell on Lydia and he sent her a sympathetic smile. “Yes, banshee’s used to be plentiful in Beacon Hills and even in other parts of the country.” He answered before continuing his story. “Now, this child it bound the pack and the clan together cementing the bond between the two families.” He explained leaning forward as Scott and Allison moved to the chair on the other side of him.

“The pregnancy was normal in the beginning. No one had any reason to question it. But as her pregnancy progressed strange things started happening. There were mysterious deaths where it seemed like the victim’s life force had been drained straight from their bodies.” He paused and let out a breath. It had been a very long time since he’d discussed this and it brought up a lot of memories he didn’t exactly like to dwell on.

Scott, who still held Allison’s hand in his, glanced over at Deaton, “What happened after that?” He asked not even sure he wanted to know, but knowing they needed to.

“Well they thought they caught the culprit when the deaths stopped. A few months later a healthy baby boy was born and…they were happy.” Deaton said.

Stiles frowned, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “And then what? I mean that can’t be the end of it or you wouldn’t be making this such a big deal. So what happened?”

Deaton hesitated, his gaze drifting over to Derek briefly before turning back to Stiles and inclining his head. “As the boy grew up they started to realize he was different. He had all the speed and agility of a wolf, but none of the weaknesses. And when he shifted his eyes weren’t golden, but a brilliant white.” His words trailed off and his gaze drifted to Lydia knowing her eyes had done the same thing when she attacked Derek.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats the tension in the room palpable. Deaton cleared his throat and continued his story. “His parents were concerned so they brought him to the Druid elders and the elders determined that he was something new. A new species created by their pairing. The closest translation being ‘Reaper’.”

Lydia rested a hand on her stomach, “Like our son.” She replied quietly, her chest tight. She didn’t hear anything overly terrible and that’s what worried her. Why was Deaton taking the time to tell them this entire story?

Cora was the one to finally speak up. “Okay so the kid was a Reaper, big deal? Get to the point old man.”

Isaac couldn’t help the snicker that left his mouth, but he coughed when Derek sent him a look that clearly said now wasn’t a good time for laughing.

Deaton nodded. “Well as time passed it became clear that he needed certain things. His job, his entire reason for being was to collect the souls of fallen heroes and deliver them to the other side. While a banshee predicts death a reaper delivers the dead to their final resting place.” Which wasn’t evil or good really it just was. “But one day someone tried to stop him from taking the soul he needed and the boy, who was a teenager at the time killed the person trying to stop him and that’s when they realized all of those mysterious deaths were him.” He said quietly.

“After taking that first life, the soul he wasn’t supposed to take something changed. People grew to fear him and that’s when things started to go downhill.” Deaton leaned back in his chair. “He grew stronger with age, and his appetite for souls grew with him. Normally that wouldn’t have happened, but because he took that life…he craved more. The people who used to know him, be friends with him started to turn on him. Even the woman he loved and married saw the danger he posed towards the end.” He hesitated once again knowing this next part was going to be hard on a lot of people in the room.

“So the alphas from different packs around Beacon Hills went to the Druid elders looking for a solution, a way to stop him or at the very least disable or dampen his abilities. While this was happening the reaper had a run in with the Argents and he wound up killing Gerard’s father, which is what started the hate between the Argents and Hales back up again. It was then that they realized the only way to get rid of the problem was to get rid of him.”

Lydia could feel her eyes burning at his words. That wasn’t going to be their son. He wasn’t going to do that. She would make sure.

“What happened after that?” Allison asked quietly finally chiming into the conversation.

Deaton glanced over at her. “After that…all hell broke loose.” He replied quietly. “They killed him…and then to ensure another reaper would never be born they massacred the clans of banshee’s all over the world. The Druids helped the last remaining lines suppress their banshee abilities so that their descendants wouldn’t be in the same kind of danger they were in all those years ago.” His gazed traveled over to Lydia. “The only way to activate the latent banshee nature was with a supernatural occurrence. With Lydia it was the bite from Peter, with your grandmother…I’m not entirely sure, but I think it had to do with the connection she had to the young woman she was involved with.” He explained.

Stiles looked down letting his head fall into his hands as Lydia sat beside him doing her best not to cry.

Derek frowned something tugging at the back of his head. “When did this massacre happen?” He asked glancing over at Deaton.

Deaton met his gaze. “You were young. Cora was just a baby…”

Derek tensed at his words. “Why don’t we ever hear about it? Why hasn’t anyone ever mentioned reapers?” He asked his tone laced with suspicion drawing several pairs of eyes to him.

Deaton was silent for a minute. “Because your mother took a lot of memories and a lot of people didn’t survive.”

Cora cocked her head to the side eyeing Deaton. “You keep saying the boy. You haven’t given us his name. Who was the Reaper?” She asked brows drawing together when she heard Deaton’s heartbeat quicken.

He glanced between the two Hales and closed his eyes for a minute silently apologizing to Talia Hale for breaking a promise he swore he’d never break. Then again he never thought he’d have to. His eyes fluttered open and he sighed. “His name was Sampson Hale…and he was your father.”

 

______

 

Allison held the small mug carefully in her hands as she walked back towards the living room, her gaze drifting to the balcony where Scott, Stiles and Deaton were talking. She inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly. She could hear Cora’s angry words from down the hall where the bedrooms were and she knew Derek and Isaac were both trying to calm the other girl down.

It had been a hectic half hour since Deaton told them exactly who the other Reaper was. The news seemed to come as a shock to everyone including Derek and Cora, something Allison didn’t really want to think about at the moment. She continued walking over to the couch where her best friend sat curled up against the arm rest. Allison’s chest tightened she felt terrible for Lydia. And if she was being honest she felt a little bit terrible for herself too. It wasn’t that she didn’t understand how all of this worked. Technically she wasn’t alive, she understood that. But that didn’t stop everything from being real. She was used to being able to see everyone, but she wasn’t used to them being able to see her.

Allison paused in front of Lydia and sat on the small coffee table. She smiled, “Hey, I brought you some tea; I thought it might settle your stomach.” She offered.

Lydia looked away from the balcony where Stiles and Scott were with Deaton and over at Allison with half a smile. She sat up a bit and reached for the cup her friend held out. “Thanks,” she said softly as she took the brunette in. “I can’t believe you’re here.” She said softly resting the cup on her knee.

Allison smiled and hesitated before speaking, “I’m always here Lydia.” The words were soft as she met her best friends gaze. “I’ve been here watching over all of you since that night.”

Lydia felt moisture prickle in the corner of her eyes. “You have?” A part of her had always felt like Allison’s presence was there, but she had just assumed she was being ridiculous, apparently not.

Allison nodded. “I wish I could have told you,” she admitted honestly. “That night in the cemetery…I just wanted to give you a hug. I wanted to tell you that I am here and I’d always be here no matter what. And you’ve got the entire pack behind you Lydia. You’re going to make a really great mom.” She told her.

Lydia could feel the tears she’d been holding back slide down her face. She lifted the cup of tea and placed it aside on the small side table near the edge of the couch before moving forward and pulling Allison into a hug. She wrapped her arms around her friend, not even bothering to wipe the tears. “You know,” she sniffled, “That was exactly what I needed to hear.” She told the brunette softly.

Allison’s expression softened as she wrapped her arms tightly around Lydia. “I’m glad.” She replied, “I’ve missed you a lot.” She told her just as quietly not realizing how much she needed to hear that or even just needed a hug. It had been too long.

Lydia nodded. “Me too.” She was silent for a minute, arms still around the other girl. “I don’t want this to be just temporary.” She told her quietly. “I want to make it permanent.”

Allison hesitated and pulled back enough to see Lydia’s face. “Lydia we can’t you know what Deaton said. If people find out…if they know what you can do,” she motioned to her friends’ stomach, “What the baby can do people will come for the both of you.”

Lydia pressed her lips together and sighed. She knew Allison was right, but at the same time if she had the power to bring her back how could she not? “But what if there was a way for us to stay safe and bring you back?” She asked.

Allison shook her head. “It’s not worth the risk,” she replied quietly. “Besides you don’t think I’m the only lost soul in Beacon Hills do you?” She asked with half a smile. “It wouldn’t be fair…not to them.”

Lydia froze, “You’ve seen others?” She opened her mouth her hand clenching around the arm of the chair. “Aiden?” She asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

Allison was silent for a minute before nodding. “Once or twice. I’ve seen Erica and Boyd…other people we’ve tried to help.” She glanced down briefly, “I’ve seen a lot of people.” She looked up, “Maybe that’s why your baby is a Reaper,” she suggested. “If the last one was Samson Hale that means every single person that’s died since then has been wondering Beacon Hills…stuck in bardo.” She said quietly. Something she knew all too much about.

Lydia kept her eyes on Allison as she nodded. “Maybe,” she replied softly before sighing and running her hand through her hair. “Just for once I wish things didn’t have to be so complicated. I almost killed Derek tonight…it’s crazy.”

Allison nodded, “Yeah,” she glanced around, “A lot of things are crazy. I mean look at this place. I never thought you’d be living with Derek. A lot’s changed.” She paused and when she realized Lydia was watching her closely she continued, “A good change. I’ve seen how close you and Derek are. He really seems to care about you.” She offered.

Lydia glanced over towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms and nodded. “Yeah he does.” She smiled at Allison. “I think…maybe I remind him of someone he used to know.” She admitted.

Allison nodded, “Yeah, I think you might be right.” She offered. The former hunter had seen the dark haired girl watching Derek on occasion. She’d never spoken to her, but the way the other girl looked at him…well it reminded her of the way she looked at Scott.

“Hey.”

Lydia and Allison looked over and saw Scott and Stiles standing there. Allison straightened up and smiled. “Hey,” she said lightly her gaze never leaving Scott’s.

Scott returned the smile. “Uh, I know you guys probably want to catch up a bit, but I was hoping maybe you’d want to come back to my place with me for a bit. Say hi to my mom…call your dad.” He said quietly letting his voice trail off.

Allison hesitated and glanced at Lydia.

Lydia smiled and nodded, “You should go, I’ll be here and Deaton said we should have about a week or two. Today has been hard on all of us. I think we all need to digest everything. Why don’t you guys come back tomorrow?” She asked.

Scott sent Lydia a grateful smile. He was going to need to call Kira and let her know what was happening, but for tonight he just needed to spend some uninterrupted time with Allison. He stepped over to them and held out his hand to her.

Allison reached out and took it letting him pull her up. She smiled waving at Lydia and sending a nod in Stiles’ direction. Lydia watched her best friend go and once she was gone she looked over at the father of her child and arched a brow. “Where did Deaton go?”

Stiles motioned towards the door. “He left. And Isaac and Cora went for a walk. It’s just us and Derek.” He offered

Lydia nodded as she let out a breath and pushed herself up slowly into a standing position. Stiles frowned and he reached out gripping her arm gently. “You okay?”

Lydia shrugged, “As okay as I can be.” She paused, “We’ve got a lot to talk about.” She told him meeting his gaze.

Stiles squeezed her arm gently. “I know. How about I run you a bath really quick? And then we can talk.” He offered.

Lydia’s expression softened and stepped closer to him pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks,” she whispered softly. “I just want to go check in on Derek, but I’ll meet you in my room okay?” She asked.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, okay.” He said as he leaned in and brushed his lips against her lips. “I’ll meet you in there.” He told her. There were things they needed to talk about and figure out. But it could wait a couple of minutes while she checked in on their friend.

Lydia watched Stiles go before shifted forward and grabbing the cup of tea from the side table. She took a couple of sips as she walked towards the kitchen. The strawberry blonde put the cup in the sink and then made her way down the hallways towards Derek’s bedroom. She paused just outside the door and knocked. “Hey, can I come in?”

Derek glanced towards the door at the sound of Lydia’s voice. He pursed his lips and nodded even though she couldn’t see him, “Yeah, it’s open.” He replied gruffly.

Lydia pushed the door open and hesitated a second before making her way into the bedroom. She spotted Derek sitting on the edge of his bed and she made her way over to him. She studying him for a second, but when he didn’t look up at her she sat down carefully beside him. “This is probably a stupid question, but how are you holding up?” She asked, brows creasing in worry.

Derek angled his head finally looking over at her. Honestly, he wasn’t sure. He barely remembered his father and what he did remember, well it wasn’t bad. He couldn’t seem to line up the image he had in his head with the story Deaton had told them. “I don’t know,” he admitted finally. “I mean my father was evil…I’m not entirely sure how to take something like that.”

Lydia frowned. “Your father wasn’t evil Derek. He had something inside of him that he couldn’t control, there’s a difference.” She told him, conviction coloring her voice. “Reapers aren’t evil,” she reminded him, “But when he took that soul…the one that wasn’t supposed to be taken I guess it gave him power and,” she hesitated, “Sometimes it’s hard to fight that. It doesn’t mean he was evil or bad. Sometimes even good people do bad things.” She told him quietly.

Derek glanced at Lydia watching her for a minute before leaning over and pressing a kiss against the side of her head. “Thanks,” he replied softly. The fact that Lydia was in there comforting _him_ after everything Lydia had heard tonight from Deaton just went to show what an amazing person she was. Her son could be in a very potentially dangerous situation and she was worried about him.

Lydia smiled. It didn’t quite reach her eyes, but the situation they were all in wasn’t exactly ideal. “You’re welcome.” She replied genuinely.

Derek nodded towards the door, “I’m good, really. Stiles is waiting for you. You should go relax for a bit while you can.” He told her knowing she needed to make sure she was taking care of herself through all of this.

Lydia studied his face for a minute before nodding. She stood up and reached out resting a hand on Derek’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “We’re going to figure this out,” she said softly. They had to. Her son’s life depended on it.

Derek’s chest tightened and he nodded. “We will.” He agreed.

Lydia smiled and dropped her hand before walking back out of Derek’s room and closing the door behind her. She made her way right across the hall to her bedroom and when she walked inside she spotted Stiles staring at the pictures on her vanity. She paused just behind him off to the side and rested her hand on her stomach. “Whatcha doing?” She asked lightly.

Stiles jumped at the sound of Lydia’s voice. He whirled around and caught sight of her, his body relaxing slightly. He shrugged. “Nothing, just…looking,” he motioned towards the pictures. “I didn’t realize you had some of these. I don’t even remember there being a camera the day we went ice skating.” He admitted.

Lydia walked over so she was standing beside him her gaze drifting towards the pictures. “Allison had one with her. She used to take pictures a lot, but she told me she was never very good. Still she kept the camera in the car though just in case and I guess this was one of those moments,” she offered.

Stiles glanced sideways at Lydia and smiled. “Yeah…I guess it was.” It had been a good day before Lydia had freaked out. They knew now though that was because of Peter. He turned his gaze back to the mirror and spotted a picture of her and Jackson, one of her and Aiden, a couple with Derek and Scott.

There were a few of her with Allison, a couple of them and her most recent sonogram picture. Stiles reached out and fingered the picture. “I keep mine in my wallet,” he stated before clearing his throat and turning to face Lydia, one hand going to the back of his neck rubbing the muscles there out of habit. “Your bath is ready by the way, all warm and bubbly he added with half a grin.”

Lydia returned the smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Something was wrong and she had a feeling Stiles was working his way up to tell her. “Thanks,” she replied leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek before walking into her bathroom. It didn’t take her long to strip down, making to fold her clothes and rest them on the counter before sweeping her hair up into a high bun, carefully lifting her leg and stepping into the tub. The water was still hot and she groaned softly as she put her other leg in and then carefully slid back into the water.

Once Lydia was fully submerged, the bubbles moving around her body the only thing she could still see was her stomach and her knees from where she had her legs bent. She glanced at the open bathroom door and called out to Stiles, “You can come in you know. You don’t have to stand out there the whole time I’m in here.”

Stiles’ brows lifted and he hesitated for a minute before stepping away from the vanity and walking into Lydia’s bathroom. His gaze fell on her and his chest warmed. Pieces of strawberry blonde hair fell from the bun on her head and the sight of her stomach peeking out of the water and just how incredibly beautiful she looked completely natural like this took Stiles’ breath away. He stepped closer to the bathtub, but still didn’t say anything.

Lydia arched a brow, “What? Do I have something on my face?” She asked shifted her hand slightly to touch her cheek and watching as Stiles shook his head and knelt down beside the bathtub.

He gripped the edge his gaze still on hers. “No, I just,” he paused, “Sometimes I can’t get over how incredibly beautiful you are.” He admitted as his gaze fell to her stomach again.

Lydia’s expression softened and she watched his gaze travel down. She shifted the slightly bit making sure not to move the bubbles that were covering certain parts of her. “Want to feel him? He’s moving a bit. I think it’s the water…he likes it.”

“Yeah?” He asked only reaching a hand out when Lydia nodded. He still hesitated before placing over her damp stomach. “I couldn’t feel him last time,” he said quietly.

Lydia nodded his hand warm against her skin as she swallowed hard. “I know. But maybe this time…it’ll be different.” She replied softly.

Stiles caught her gaze and he was about to ask her if she was still talking about the baby kicking or something else when he felt something move beneath his hand. He shifted, eyes going wide as his hand jerked in surprise. “Oh my god he moved!”

Lydia couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled free from her throat at Stiles’ reaction. When he pressed his hand more firmly against her stomach she nodded. “He does that…it’s actually kind of weird, but in a really cool way.” She explained.

Stiles felt his chest tighten as he glanced over at Lydia. “I love you…you know that right? And you know how much you both mean to me.” He told her his tone turning serious.

Lydia reached out and rested a palm over his on her stomach. “And I love you too.” She stated sensing there was more to his declaration than his need to put his feelings out there.

Stiles had been thinking ever since their talk with Deaton and he was pretty sure he had a solution for things. It wasn’t one he liked all that much, but at this point Lydia and their son had to be his priority above everything else. “Lyds,” his voice was low when he spoke, his gaze once again finding hers, “With all this new information and the threats Deaton was talking about I think,” he blew out a breath, “I just want to keep you guys safe. I want our son to be safe and happy and I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.” He told her.

Lydia brushed her thumb over his hand and nodded in agreement. “I want that too, for you and our son to be safe. We all want that.” She answered.

Stiles glanced down briefly and then back up. “With everything going on and what Deaton told us today…maybe,” he swallowed hard, “maybe our best option to keep you and the baby safe is to leave Beacon Hills.”

His words startled her. Lydia hadn’t expected that from him and honestly she wasn’t sure what she thought about it. She understood Stiles’ need to protect them, she had the same urge. But leaving Beacon Hills? Their families…the pack? She wasn’t sure if she could do it. But it wasn’t about her. It was about what was right for their son. She pressed her lips together and held Stiles’ gaze. “Maybe you’re right.” She whispered watching as Stiles’ shifted and moved towards her pressing a kiss against the side of her head. Lydia knew they had more to discuss and she also knew they couldn’t run away from their problems, but for now it was a thought worth entertaining until they came up with a better solution. And until then Lydia was going to take advantage of the quiet moment to relax with the person she loved most by her side.


End file.
